The present invention refers to a system for moving objects in a storehouse. In particular, the present invention refers to a system for moving objects preferably elongated, such as for instance, projectiles arranged in a storehouse, which must be made available for a firearm magazine. This magazine can be a magazine for firearms positioned on military means, or in fixed positions, whereas the projectiles are housed into a storehouse, similar to a deposit under the arm, such as for instance the hold of a ship.
In one of its preferred embodiments the system is adapted to control, the loading and the unloading of the ammunitions, from/to the loading drums and from/to the lift of ammunitions exchange among the ship decks, for a naval complex.
In these technical solutions, the ammunition or projectile must be quickly brought from the hold of the ship, or in general from the ammunition storehouse towards the magazine, for instance a drum magazine, which must always contain at least a predetermined number of projectiles. Therefore, a very important parameter for the efficiency of an entire system, is the speed with which the moving systems determine the availability of the projectile toward the magazine. Sometimes the handling of the projectiles is manually made, but due to the huge size of the ammunitions, the handling and the loading are often made in a semi-automatic way through the aid of motorized carriages.
The prior art solutions do not provide for an efficient interaction between the operator and the automatic drawing and handling mechanisms of the projectiles.